Darling
by OutlawQueenLuvr
Summary: A quiet moment between Robin and Regina and their little miracle. Future fic. Storybrooke. Written for lala-kate for her birthday.


AN: I wrote this one shot a long time ago for Laura's (lala-kate's) birthday. Just a little domestic fic. - Jess

_Darling_

When they don't have another crisis to prevent, or person to save, or when the responsibility of being heroes doesn't impede upon their personal lives, Robin likes to stay up and watch her sleep - a span of time that's slowly becoming one of his favorites, something he looks forward to after he crawls into bed, once the lights are out and the house is locked up tight.

She sighs a little breathy thing, and her lip turns up at the corner. Almost like she knows he's thinking about her. And he monitors the easy rise and fall of her chest to make sure she's still breathing. A rhythmic inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale - a reminder that she's still with him, that she's not going anywhere, that this is real and true.

Robin reaches over and runs his fingers through strands of her silky hair, humming softly as she stirs and flutters her eyes open.

"Hello, my darling," he whispers, his thumb rubbing over her tummy in smooth circles. She stares at him for a moment, eyes still heavy lidded with drowsiness, but then she smiles, and it warms his heart, fills his spirit with so much love and light that he's left breathless.

His eyes glisten with unshed tears, and he clears his throat.

"Robin," Regina says, voice a bit raspy, her hand spreading over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to wake you," he apologizes, angling his head so he can kiss her temple.

"What are you doing up?"

"I can't stop looking at her," he confesses, and she follows his eyeline back to their three-month-old daughter peacefully cocooned in a blanket on Robin's side of the bed.

Regina beams and warmth reaches her eyes. "I seem to recall the baby being in between us before I fell asleep," she posits, resting her chin on his arm.

Robin grins, lightly bites his lower lip, gently cradles their daughter, her little legs kicking at the air, and turns over to face Regina. "Hmm, your mommy just busted your daddy, little one," he whispers, placing her on the comforter between them.

Regina feathers her index finger over the baby's cheek. "Nothing's going to happen to her, Robin. She's fine and healthy. We're both fine." Her gaze catches his eyes, and seconds tick by with him just looking at her. Words unnecessary for what they know they're both thinking about, but he gives voice to his concerns all the same.

"That was the worst day of my entire life, Regina. I- I almost lost you." Their daughter grabs onto his thumb, and he shifts his focus down. Smiling at her, he says brokenly, "And Charlotte."

Regina lifts his chin up so she's sure he can't miss what she's about to say. "But you didn't. And everything that happened _that _day, none of it was your fault, no more than it was Ms. Swan's fault for saving Marian and bringing her back. You taught me that we do our best, that no matter what happens as long as we try to do the right thing, to protect our family, that's all that truly matters. This is a partnership, right? That's what you said, that I'm not alone in this?" He nods, agreeing with her, and she continues to encourage him. "Well, then I've got your back, you've got mine, and we _will_ always do whatever we can to keep this family safe. You're a good father, Robin. Not only to Roland and Charlotte. But to Henry. And I couldn't be more grateful."

Robin cards his hand through Regina's hair and presses his forehead to hers. "I believe not long ago, I was the one giving motivational speeches, M'lady."

She laughs, and he kisses her languidly after that. Nothing too passionate or fiery like the night they conceived Charlotte, but their lips coming together tells Regina all she needs to know and affirms what Robin has felt since sitting on a fallen log in the forest, watching a stunning woman reveal a side of herself that only a select inner circle have seen.

They love each other, madly, deeply - tethered by fate and pixie dust, and most importantly bound by choice and free will.

Charlotte cooes, her parents smile down at her, and eventually she falls back to sleep again, tucked between an Outlaw and a Queen.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.


End file.
